With an ever growing palette of colors, customers are increasingly in need of customized paints and paint colors. From repairing damage to a wall to updating a living space, various types of paint and paint colors and paint textures can have dramatic effects on a room or a building. Many hardware stores and the like allow customers to purchase customized paints by selecting a color and mixing a full size container of the selected color of paint. The preparation of the paint also normally requires the help of store personnel to identify and obtain the correct base paint, open the lid and operate the color customization machine. However, it is rare for a person to know, without trial and error, what colors and types of paint suit the person's taste and work best in a given space. Thus, a customized container of paint may often go to waste if a customer returns home only to realize that the paint is the wrong color or unsuitable for a given space. Not only does the paint go to waste, the customer also spends a significant amount of time and money that multiplies given the number of colors the customer tries out in making an ultimate color and paint decision.